Fury (Darksiders)
|-|Base= |-|Havoc Form= Summary Fury is one of the Four Horsemen, a fearsome brotherhood that retains balance and order throughout all of creation. She has a bad temper and enjoys fighting, and has little patience for those who distract her with talking. Despite her strength and reputation, Fury is often regarded as the weakest of the Four Horsemen. She is known as the least favored by the Charred Council, and has developed a need to prove herself worthy of recognition. Her goal is to become the leader of the Four Horsemen, and to show all of creation how fearsome she can truly be. After the events of Darksiders 3, Fury has grown in character. Thanks to a motivating talk with her brother Strife, Fury has acknowledged her faults, and through them, become better as both a person and fighter. She openly opposes the Charred Council, and holds great respect and admiration for her fellow Horsemen, whom she now treasures above all else. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Havoc Form Name: Fury, also known as "Rider of the Black Horse", "The Black Rider", "The Protector" Origin: Darksiders Gender: Female Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Nephilim, Horseman of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Gliding, Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Regenerated her abdomen after being impaled through it by an angelic weapon), Telekinesis (Can lift objects and pull apart her enemies), Statistics Amplification, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Absorption (Can absorb life essence from enemies), Healing (with Nephilim's Respite), Transformation, Invulnerability (Via Havoc Form and Stasis Shield), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (With Storm hollow), Status Effect Inducement, Earth Manipulation (With Force Hollow), Time Deceleration (With Stasis Hollow), Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation (The Edge/Scythes of Scorn cut through time and space, injuring/cleaving opponents on all planes of existence), Soul Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Force hollow allows her to sink to the bottom of areas filled with water and bypass strong wind current), Sealing, Resurrection (With Undying), Resistance to Extreme Heat (With the Flame Hollow she can walk in lava), Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption, and Soul Manipulation. Can be put under illusions, but can break out of them Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to War), higher with Havoc Form. Ignores conventional durability with Edge and Scythe of Scorn (The blades hit opponents on all planes of existence). Speed: Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge Pride's lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Comparable to War) Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Havoc Form Durability: At least City level (Took on Envy while she was empowered by all other sins and made a joke out of the Charred council), higher with Havoc Form Stamina: Very High (Was able to defeat Wrath when he was powered by her rage, even after he had impaled her with an angelic weapon. Took on Usiel and Lust at the same time. Should have no less stamina than her brothers) Range: Extended melee range with Scorn, several meters with Salvation and abilities Standard Equipment: *'Scorn:' The hilt Fury carries with her at all times. Forged by the Mad Smith, Scorn adapts to Fury's will with each of her forms. It's preferred form is a bladed whip, which Fury wields with quick and devastating precision. **'Chains of Scorn:' Inspired by the Flame Hollow, Scorn takes the form of a pair of blazing flails, dealing fire damage to foes. When spun to charge up, Fury can slam Scorn into the ground, causing an explosion that erupts into a group of fireballs. ***'Talons of Scorn:' Claws imbued with the Flame Hollow, similar in function to the Chains of Scorn. **'Lance of Scorn:' The Storm Hollow sends surges of calamitous lightning through Scorn, now a spear, as it shocks nearby enemies into submission. Fury can also charge and throw the spear to hit targets at range. When charged up, the Lance explodes into arcs of lightning, stunning foes hit. ***'Polearm of Scorn:' Double-bladed polearm imbued with the Storm Hollow, similar in function to the Lance of Scorn. **'Mallet of Scorn:' The Force Hollow allows the collection and precise focusing of energy into concentrated attacks. With Scorn taking on the appearance of a giant hammer, Fury can shatter her enemy's defenses, and inflict severe damage. ***'Axe of Scorn:' An axe of great strength imbued with the Force Hollow, similar in function to the Mallet of Scorn. **'Edge of Scorn:' Scorn becomes a perfectly balanced Broadsword, capable of splitting into two blades at will while the Stasis Hollow is active. The Sword cuts through space and time, injuring opponents on all planes of existence, with a range of different attacks. ***'Scythe of Scorn:' Scythe imbued with the Stasis Hollow, it is capable of splitting into two, and is similar in function to the Edge of Scorn. *'Salvation:' An angelic ocular blade which is used as a boomerang. It can be imbued with the powers of Fury's hollows to gain elemental damage. *'Talisman of Sins:' A talisman specially crafted for sealing the Seven Deadly Sins, it can be used against other beings to a similar effect. *'Nephilim's Respite:' Crafted by Death, he gifted this to his sister long ago. It is used to restore life to the user. Intelligence: Very High. Has millennia of battle experience. Capable of using a wide variety of weapons with no difficulty. Can solve complex puzzles. Should be no less intelligent than her brother War. Weaknesses: Impatient and easily provoked, will attack her enemies when they insult her (far less present at the end of Darksiders 3). Seals prevent her from being at full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Passive Abilities= *'Arcane Counter:' By precisely dodging enemy attacks, Fury can strike back with incredibly powerful counters. These moves are changed depending on what weapon and hollow Fury has equipped at the time of the dodge. *'Hollow Forms:' Gifted to her by the Lord of Hollows, Fury is capable of dynamically altering her abilities by utilizing spheres of magical energy. She wields a total of four: Flame, Storm, Force and Stasis. Each Hollow enhances Fury with its own unique Scorn weapon and moveset. *'Havoc Form:' Like her brethren, Fury can slightly remove the restrictions the Council has put on her powers, transforming herself into a far more powerful form. Increasing in both height and strength, Fury becomes invincible to her opponents, while also dual wielding incredibly deadly whips. |-|Wrath Powers= *'Scarlet Strike:' Fury's base Wrath attack, used when no Hollows are equipped. Fury launches into the air before plummeting down, damaging all foes surrounding her with a blast of arcane power. *'Immolation:' Usable with the Flame Hollow. Fury engulfs herself in flames, setting any enemies who attack or come near her on fire. *'Triple Tempest:' Usable with the Storm Hollow. Fury calls down 3 bolts of lightning that leave tornadoes in their wake. The tornadoes track Fury's foes until they dissipate, shocking them with electric bolts. *'Cataclysm:' Usable with the Force Hollow. Fury pulls in all nearby enemies, then explodes outwards with tremendous force. *'Stasis Shield:' Usable with the Stasis Hollow. Fury coats herself in the power of the Stasis Hollow, rendering her invincible to attacks, and slowing down those who decide to attack her. |-|Hollow Abilities= Abilities granted to Fury from her Hollows: *'Flame Jump:' With the Flame Hollow, Fury can launch herself further into the air while also damaging foes near her. This ability is incorporated into her counter, and can be used to blast Fury directly at her opponent. *'Storm Glide:' With the Storm Hollow, Fury gains the ability to glide through the air. *'Force Ball:' Fury turns herself into a ball of force and magnetizes to surfaces when equipped with the Force Hollow. *'Stasis Field:' The Stasis Hollow's main function is to slow the flow of time, thus allowing Fury to walk on water, scale "stasis walls," and trap enemies and obstacles in time voids. Gallery Flame_hollow.png|Flame Hollow Storm_hollow.png|Storm Hollow Force_hollow.png|Force Hollow Stasis_hollow.png|Stasis Hollow FuryAbyssalArmour.jpg|Fury's Abyssal Armour Avariceee.png|Fury fighting Avarice Scornee.jpg Feery.jpg|Fury wielding Scorn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darksiders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Density Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Whip Users